


38. Anticipation

by howelleheir



Series: DS9 100 Theme Challenge [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelleheir/pseuds/howelleheir
Summary: Weyoun deals with a death.





	38. Anticipation

It had been five weeks since Kilana had died.

Weyoun had expected her to go before he did — her line of work was far more dangerous than his. But it was still a shock. They had been raised and educated together, and over the previous sixty years, had always managed to find one another between assignments, always picking up as if no time had passed at all. 

She was a constant in his life — the  _ only _ constant, other than their Activator, Liran, who had a thousand other children and couldn't be expected to maintain close relationships with all of them, and who always had a new pair of first iterations to focus on. Several years before, Weyoun had gotten curious and stopped initiating every interaction with Liran. The result, though disappointing, was predictable: he hadn't seen or spoken to him since.

But Kilana had kept in contact, remained a steady presence, an objective ear when he had a problem to work through, and he had been the same for her. And now she was gone, and there was no guarantee she would get a second iteration.

Weyoun's line was all but certain to continue, assuming his work remained satisfactory — he had kept his head down and produced consistent, reliable results. His superiors were pleased enough with him that he'd gotten conditional approval for immediate reactivation. When he died, the Second Weyoun would be born within hours.

But Kilana had struggled, in no small part due to shooting through the ranks with incredible speed. She was more ambitious than anyone Weyoun had ever known, but for all her innate talent, experience wasn't on her side. Over the years, she had confided in Weyoun about a few of her failures, and he suspected there were others she was too proud to admit to. Sometimes, she seemed afraid. Others, she had seemed resigned to some unspoken fate, a heartbreaking finality in her sweetness.

It was possible the first Kilana had also been the last.

And yet, it would be such a waste of her gifts that he couldn't imagine the Founders allowing it. There had been more successes than failures, more times she'd returned to him triumphant and eager to recount her latest achievements. Surely that would outweigh any mistakes she had made?

His uncertainty found him checking the reactivation rosters every day, scanning through to find her name.

He had almost given up hope when, one morning, he saw it.

** Nava Kilana  **

> **Assignment:** Field Supervisor, Department of Domestic Intelligence, Sector 1
> 
> **Cloning Facility:** Shi Mar
> 
> **Activation Date:** 1684.6.35

He breathed a sigh of relief.


End file.
